Valeros
Summary Valeros was born on a quiet farm, and grew up dreaming of adventure and exploration. Though this longing only increased as he grew older, so did the responsibilities of agricultural life. Finally, just a month before a marriage of convenience to a local farmer's daughter could lock him into place, Valeros came to the realization that the door to a life of adventure was closing for good. Seized by a desperate need for a larger life than cattle and corn, Valeros packed quietly and left in the middle of the night. In the years since, Valeros has come a long way from the wide-eyed young man who sought only the joy of exploration (And maybe a pretty girl or three). Life on the road is much harder than the bards' tales suggest, and adult Valeros has the scars to prove it. Discovering himself to be a deft hand with a sword, Valeros quickly fell in with the mercenary crowd, learning the dirtier, grittier facts of warfare. After acting as hired muscle for dozens of different employers, Valeros finally realized that it was time to go into business for himself as an adventurer. While admittedly not the best at following orders, Valeros is an extremely talented two-blade fighter, easily earning his keep in any group through the tenacity and absolute fearlessness—some might say thoughtlessness—with which he flings himself into combat. Despite his reputation as a bruiser and scofflaw, Valeros has picked up a fair bit of education during his travels, and can even read (Something his “respectable” parents never learned to do). Valeros takes an easy-come, easy-go approach to life, wealth, and relationships. Though a fan of fine weapons and creature comforts, the only object he's never without is the tankard on his belt (As you never know when someone might offer you a drink). Noble at heart and fiercely loyal to those few who earn his affection, Valeros nevertheless hides such sentiments under a jaded and crass demeanor, frequently observing that there's nothing better than “an evening of hard drinking and soft company.” Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 8-C | Low 7-B Name: Valeros Origin: Pathfinder Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Seemingly in his 20s) Classification: Human, Fighter, Adventurer, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman reflexes, skilled swordsman and weapon master, brawler, warrior, athlete, knowledgeable in dungeoneering, high willpower (Can resist illusions) | The same, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, more skilled in every way than before, higher willpower. Additionally possesses Fire Manipulation, Self-Healing, Temporary Flight, Self-Stat Amplification, Resistance to Magic and Harmful Afflictions, Increased chance of scoring critical hits, and minor protection from critical hits with items. | The same, plus Fate Manipulation, Sixth Sense, and more via mythic power Attack Potency: Street level (His sword swings deal significantly more damage than bullets) | Large Building level (Sword swings deal slightly less damage than lightning strikes, can fight on-par with dragons capable of incinerating buildings in one breath attack) | Small City level (In Fire over Blackcrag, can fight on-par with Sorzan, who is capable of making a volcano slightly smaller than our real world Mt. St. Helens erupt and, if successful, destroy Blackcrag Cove) Speed: Athletic Human with Transonic reflexes and combat speed (Even at this level, he is capable of fighting on-par with people who can deflect arrows and bullets with their bare hands via the Deflect Arrows feat) | Athletic Human with Hypersonic+ reflexes and combat speed (At this point, characters he is on-par with can consistently react to explosions, blasts, magical lightning, and similar), higher with Boots of Haste | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reflexes and combat speed (Lem, a comparable character, was portrayed as being able to deflect lightning out of the air with his staff and to swing at comparable speeds), higher with Boots of Haste Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Peak Human+ | At least Peak Human+ Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Building Class | Small City Class Durability: Street level (Can take more hits than a normal person) | Large Building level (Can withstand sky-to-ground lightning strikes, magical blasts, attacks that would vaporize normal people, and full-body submersion in lava for several seconds) | Small City level (Can take blows from Sorzan) Stamina: High | Very High | Peak Human+ Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, higher with thrown weapons, hundreds of meters with bow and arrows and Necklace of Fireballs Standard Equipment: *At Level 1: Longsword, shortsword, shortbow with 20 arrows, scale mail, throwing axe, acid flask, alchemist's fire, backpack, bedroll, caltrops, crowbar, flint and steel, grappling hook, 50 ft of hemp rope, smokestick, tankard, torches (4), trail rations (5), waterskin, 10 gp *At Level 12: +2 Keen longsword (Increased chance of critical hits), +2 Shortsword, +1 Shortbow, necklace of fireballs (can be used to generate fireballs, as per the spell), potions of cure serious wounds (2, healing item), potion of fly, potion of heroism, acid flask, alchemist's fire (2), holy water, +3 light fortification breastplate, masterwork heavy mace, amulet of natural armor +2, belt of physical perfection +2, boots of speed, cloak of resistance +3, ring of protection +2, antitoxin, backpack, bedroll, crowbar, everburning torch, grappling hook, hemp rope (50 ft.), tankard, trail rations (2), waterskin, 288 gp Intelligence: Above Average; savvy combatant | The same, except much more experienced | The same Weaknesses: Ranged weapons have limited ammunition, brash and slightly overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats: Not to be confused with Feats, these are extraordinary abilities the character possesses, providing bonuses to certain skills or attacks and opening up new options in encounters. Available from Level 1: *'Toughness:' Increases HP, allowing Valeros to withstand additional punishment. *'Weapon Focus (longsword):' Bonus accuracy with a longsword. *'Two-Weapon Fighting:' Increases dual-wielding capabilities. Available from Level 12: *'Combat Reflexes:' Allows for more attacks of opportunity each round, making him better able to capitalize on openings in an enemy's defenses. *'Vital Strike:' Gains additional damage with a weapon attack if only one is made in a round, allowing for single, powerful strikes. *'Dodge:' Increases evasive ability. *'Weapon Specialization (longsword):' Deals additional damage with a longsword. *'Double Slice:' Gain additional damage with the off-hand weapon. *'Greater Weapon Focus (longsword):' Further enhanced accuracy with a longsword. *'Improved Initiative:' Increases reflexes, making him more likely to go first in an encounter. *'Two-Weapon Defense:' Gains bonus defense when dual wielding. *'Greater Weapon Specialization (longsword):' Further enhanced damage with a longsword. *'Two-Weapon Rend:' If Valeros hits with both weapons at least once each in an attack action, he inflicts heavy additional damage. Mythic Power After ascending as Mythic Valeros, gains access to mythic power, a wellspring of extraordinary energy wielded by the legends of ancient tales, those touched by the gods, and so forth. He can use this power in a variety of ways, some of which could include: *'Surge:' Expends a use of mythic power to obtain a bonus to a "roll" (Rolls = actions.) *'Hard to Kill:' Becomes significantly more difficult to finish off for good, and automatically stabilizes when unconscious. *'Amazing Initiative:' Gains far greater reflexes at the start of a battle, and is much more likely to go first. *'Mythic Saving Throws:' No longer have a 5% to automatically fail saving throws. *'Force of Will:' Expends a use of mythic power to reroll one roll, force a non-mythic foe to reroll a roll. *'Unstoppable:' Expends a use of mythic power to remove a single standard status ailment of choice from himself. A wide array of other uses exist as well, which in-game are player-customizable. Key: Beginning of Story | Level 12 | Mythic Valeros Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Pathfinder Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mercenaries Category:Adventurers Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mace Users Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users